


Tutaj poczta głosowa

by the_carpet_of_fear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_carpet_of_fear/pseuds/the_carpet_of_fear
Summary: Gdy bezpośredni kontakt nie jest możliwy, pozostaje telefon. Gdy druga strona nie odpowiada, pozostaje nagrywanie wiadomościDestiel oneshot





	

Tu poczta głosowa. Po sygnale proszę nagrać wiadomość  
„Cas? Tutaj Dean.. Dlaczego to powiedziałem, hah, przecież wiesz, kto dzwoni… Nieważne, chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że wszystko odbyło się tak, jak tylko można by sobie wymarzyć. Było naprawdę pięknie… Pamiętam jak zastanawiałeś się ilu ludzi by przyszło tego dnia… Powiem ci, że wielu. Bardzo dużo, cały kościół był zapełniony. Trudno mi było cokolwiek powiedzieć przed takim tłumem, więc ledwo udało mi się wymusić z siebie słowa, chociaż wcześniej przygotowałem sobie cały tekst. Ale inni też się wypowiadali. Każdy miał o tobie dobre zdanie… zresztą jak można by nie mieć? Żegnali cię tak, jakby każdy sobie tego życzył. Gdybyś tylko to słyszał…. Twój brat doprowadził wszystkich do łez. Nie podejrzewałem Gabriela o to. Przyćmił dosłownie każdego. Przepraszam, że ja nie postarałem się bardziej, ale stres mnie pożarł. Trema i te sprawy… nigdy czegoś takiego nie miał, ale dzisiaj jakoś wyjątkowo tłum mnie spalił. Ale nieważne. I tak zawsze wiedziałeś, co chciałem ci powiedzieć, nawet bez słów. Mam nadzieję, że w tym przypadku było tak samo. Cały pogrzeb był przepiękny. Na cmentarzu byli twoi najbliżsi, znajomi, ludzie, którym pomogłeś. Cisza, jaka zapadła, gdy… gdy spuszczali cię na dół… nadal mam ją w głowie. Przepraszam, rozklejam się. Tak czy inaczej było tak, jak mogłeś sobie wymarzyć. Kochałeś tylu ludzi, i dziękuję ci, że byłem jednym z nich, a jeszcze więcej przyszło na twój pogrzeb… Przepraszam, muszę kończyć.”

Tu poczta głosowa. Po sygnale proszę nagrać wiadomość  
„Cześć, Cas. Wybacz, że po tak dużej przerwie dzwonię, ale nie chciałem tego robić wcześniej, bo tylko bym dołował. Ale dzisiaj musiałem, bo tego nie mógłbyś przegapić. Dzisiaj Sammy poszedł na randkę. W sumie właśnie na niej jest. Ma na imię Jessica, jest bardzo śliczna, miła.. Udało mi się z nią porozmawiać zanim wyszli. Zakochańce z nich straszne, na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że pożerają się wzrokiem. Wróżę im ślub i gromadkę dzieci, dla której będę musiał rzucać kasą za prezenty. Życie wujka pełne wydatków… Ale nieważne. Jessica, jak ci wspomniałem, jest piękna. Pasuje do Sammy’ego jak żadna inna dziewczyna. Ma blond włosy, brązowe oczy, jest od niego o wiele niższa, ale przy nim nie można wyglądać jak człowiek normalnego wzrostu. Sam byłeś tego dobrym przykładem.. Byli na tej samej uczelni i poznali się na balu absolwentów. Wrócił z niego cały w skowronkach. Ech, nie wracają już jakieś 3 godziny… Chyba zacznę odkładać na te prezenty. Boję się, że będę musiał niańczyć ich dzieci. Szkoda, że cię z nami nie ma. Masz rękę do maluchów, a wiesz, że ja sobie z nimi łatwo nie radzę. Wiem, co byś teraz powiedział.. „Dean, nie marudź, poradziłbyś sobie świetnie”. Może, ale z tobą byłoby inaczej. Nie bałbym się. Teraz, jak cię nie ma… czuję się pusty. Martwy. Tęsknię za tobą.”

Tu poczta głosowa. Po sygnale proszę nagrać wiadomość  
„Udało mi się otworzyć warsztat. Mój własny warsztat! Nareszcie! Na razie mam mnóstwo pracy, bo to początki, ale tata powiedział, że mi pomoże. Staruszek stwierdził, że co będzie sam zasuszał się na stare lata w domu, więc będzie ze mną pracował. Ale chyba z nim zwariuję. Trzymaj mnie, bo pewnie kiedyś spuszczę mu samochód na głowę albo rozjadę. Chyba że on pierwszy to zrobi ze mną. W razie czego bądź mi świadkiem, że jak mnie znajdą w kawałkach we własnym warsztacie, to tata mnie w końcu zabił. Ach, ale żebyś widział jak się ożywił, gdy zaoferował mi pomoc. Odmłodniał na moich oczach jakieś 20 lat. To było niesamowite… Kończę, kocham cię..”

Tu poczta głosowa. Po sygnale proszę nagrać wiadomość  
„Żebyś widział, jak zabrał się za pierwsze auto. Aż miło było patrzeć. Dawno nie widziałem go tak pełnego życia. Od śmierci mamy był przygaszony i przez swojego szefa nie mógł czerpać żadnej satysfakcji z pracy. Nie miał z tego przyjemności… Teraz nadrabia stracone lata. Normalnie dziecko szczęścia. Kończę…”

Tu poczta głosowa. Po sygnale proszę nagrać wiadomość  
„Hej, Cas. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć dobranoc, jak kiedyś… kocham cię i.. brakuje mi cię.”

Tu poczta głosowa. Po sygnale proszę nagrać wiadomość  
„Dzobrze się spodziewałem. Mój mały Sammy jest zaręczony. Oświadczył jej się wczoraj wieczorem. Jessica to istny demon, Sam nie widzi poza nią świata. Jeszcze nie mają ustalonej daty ślubu, ale chcą szybko się pobrać. Młodemu spieszy się do wiecznej uwięzi i zycia pod pantoflem… Mam być świadkiem. Zmaltretował mnie, gdy się zastanawiałem za długo. Ale wiesz, że nigdy bym mu tego nie odmówił. Kolejne dziecko szczęścia… On, tata… Tylko ja im trochę niszczę statystykę. Po twoim odejściu nie mogę się ogarnąć. Szukam radości, w tym, co robię, co kocham. Ale razem z tobą wszystko zniknęło. Nadal mam wrażenie, że zaraz wrócisz do domu i powiedz, że jestem żałosny i mam wziąć się w garść. Dobra, wiem, że tak byś nie powiedzieł. Coraz częściej nie mogę spać i w bezsenne noce mam wrażenie, że jesteś obok, że zaraz wstaniesz, przytulisz i nie puścisz. Że przy tobie w końcu zasnę. Ale tak się nie dzieję. I całą noc siedzę ściskając naszyjnik od ciebie aż nie zdrętwieje mi ręka. Patrzę na list od ciebie i winię się, że do tego dopuściłem. Że nie zauważyłem, że coś jest nie tak. Dziękuję ci chociaż za ten list. Że przynajmniej się ze mną pożegnałeś i pomimo mojego zaniedbania jednak nie zostawiłeś mnie bez słowa. Dziękuję ci za to. I przepraszam, że opuściłem cię. Nie wróciłem wcześniej do domu. I że zdążyłeś sobie przez to odebrać życie. Przepraszam…”

Tu poczta głosowa. Po sygnale proszę nagrać wiadomość  
„Cas… Castiel…. Wybacz, ale dawno nie wypowiadałem twojego imienia.”

Tu poczta głosowa. Po sygnale proszę nagrać wiadomość  
„Tata i Bobby wyciągnęli mnie i Sama na męski rodzinny wypad na polowanie. Zaraz zaczyna się sezon łowiecki, więc na tydzień jedziemy do lasów. Ash powiedział, że ogarnie warsztat. Trochę się boję, bo co tak ofiara fryzjerskiej mody wie o samochodach? Ale Bobby zapewnił, że mogę mu powierzyć moje „małe królestwo”, więc ze ściśniętym żołądkiem się zgodziłem. Ash mówił, że ma kumpla w tym fachu. Dobra… Dawno nigdzie nie byliśmy rodzinnie. Teraz tata z Samem czyszczą broń, a Bobby poszedł pogadać o czymś ze strażnikiem leśnym. Wychodzi, że niewiele osób przyjechało polować w tym sezonie. Dziwne, ale może to i lepiej. Większe szanse, chociaż nawet jeśli nic nie ustrzelimy to przynajmniej się wyżyjemy. Jak prawdziwi pierwotni mężczyźni, Tia, zaraz znajdziemy sobie przytulną jaskinię i będziemy robić rysunki naskalne. Oki, pa… Następnym razem będę w skórze mamuta.”

Tu poczta głosowa. Po sygnale proszę nagrać wiadomość  
„Udało się! Upolowaliśmy jelenia. Ma bestia poroże… Kolejne trofeum w kolekcji Bobby’ego. Tata i Sam go trafili. Autentycznie, obaj wystrzelili w tym samym momencie i obaj prosto w łeb. Początkowo się sprzeczali, który z nich trafił i powalił jelenia, ale jak już go zgarnęliśmy i zobaczyliśmy dwie rany to się zamknęli. Jak prawdziwa rodzina, naprawdę. Żałuję, że nigdy nie zabrałem cię na polowanie. Wiem, że wizja zabijania zwierząt trochę by cię odrzuciła, ale już samo tropienie jest niesamowite. Muszę kończyć, bo znowu się kłócą, kto wygrał polowanie i nie będzie stawiał jedzenia przez resztę wyjazdu. Dzieci…”

Tu poczta głosowa. Po sygnale proszę nagrać wiadomość  
„Wracamy… Za 5 minut ruszamy do domu. Dam ci znać jak wrócimy. Jak już zamieszkaliśmy razem to pewnie znowu jak zwykle byś siedział na czatach… Kocham cię.”

Tu poczta głosowa. Po sygnale proszę nagrać wiadomość  
„Wróciliśmy. Tata podrzucił mnie i Sammy’ego do naszego domu, a potem odwiózł Bobby’ego. Sam stwierdził, że idzie spać. Chociaż jedzie od niego obornikiem i dzikami. Ode mnie pewnie też, ale ja zaraz idę się umyć. Dzisiaj nie zasnę. Chciałbym, żebyś był obok. Ale na twoje nieszczęście daje ode mnie chlewem.. Dobranoc, Sammy! Serio, cuchniesz! Przepraszam. Będę musiał cicho wrócić do pokoju. Zapomniałem ci wcześniej wspomnieć, że jak Sam zorientował się, że często mam problem ze snem, to zaproponował do powrotu do wspólnego pokoju. To była dobra opcja. Czuję się spokojniej.. Czasem budzi się jak nie mogę spać i siedzi ze mną… Nawet całą noc. Zastępuje mi ciebie w takich momentach. Jednak muszę mieć kogoś obok… Potrzebuję ludzi, sam nie dam rady. Ale nie chce sobie nikogo szukać. Wiem, że chciałbyś abym żył pełnią życia, ale nikt ni cię nie zastąpi i byłoby nie fair wobec tej osoby, że ją wykorzystuje i źle bym się tylko czuł. Dlatego obecna sytuacja mi pasuje. Mam Sama obok, on zawsze mi pomagał i to się nie zmieniło. Zresztą wiesz, dobrze go znasz. Idę się umyć, chyba mam trawę we włosach.”

Tu poczta głosowa. Po sygnale proszę nagrać wiadomość  
„Dobranoc, kocham cię.”

Tu poczta głosowa. Po sygnale proszę nagrać wiadomość  
„Ślub jest za miesiąc. Naprawdę przyspieszyli. I będzie kolejny Winchester. Jess jest w drugim miesiącu. Zastanawiali się już nad imieniem. Dla dziewczynki Cassidy, a dla chłopca Castiel. Co ty na to? Jessica chciała się dzisiaj ze mną spotkać, w tajemnicy przed Samem. Wiele razy już z nią rozmawiałem, ale teraz zapowiada się poważnie. Umówiliśmy się za niecałą godzinę w barze Ellen i Jo. Dziewczyny rozkręcają interes na całego. Ash serio zajął się reklamą ich baru i pomoże mi z promocją warsztatu. A, i po polowaniu jakoś stoi. Chyba kiedyś zatrudnię jego kumpla do pomocy. Zaraz wychodzę, pa. Tęsknię…”

Tu poczta głosowa. Po sygnale proszę nagrać wiadomość  
„Jessica rozmawiała ze mną na temat przeprowadzki Sama. Zaproponowała mu już znalezienie wspólnego mieszkania, ale ten zaprotestował, bo nie chciał mnie zostawić samego. Gdy pytała dlaczego, mówił, że po prostu nie może. Powiedziałem jej. O tobie, o moich bezsennych nocach, o powrocie do wspólnego pokoju. Chyba nie spodziewała się, że mogły mnie wiązać takie relacje z innym mężczyzną. Była mocno zaskoczona, ale jednocześnie zrozumiała opory Sama przed przeprowadzką. Nie chcę żeby rezygnowali ze wspólnego życia przeze mnie, więc przekonam tego dzieciaka żeby nie zawracał sobie mną głowy. Co mi tak kilka bezsennych nocy więcej… Tabletki istnieją, ludzie też z tym żyją.”

Tu poczta głosowa. Po sygnale proszę nagrać wiadomość  
„Kocham cię. Brakuje mi ciebie. Bardzo….”

Tu poczta głosowa. Po sygnale proszę nagrać wiadomość  
„Sammy się wyprowadzi po ślubie . A ślub za tydzień. Dzisiaj będzie wieczór kawalerski. Pamiętasz Charlie? Zgadała się z Ashem i chyba będą razem rozkręcać jakiś komputerowy interes. Nie do końca zrozumiałem co. Ale dobra, ślub. Charlie zna Jess i będzie jej druhną. A Sam nie zmienił zdania co do świadka. Kevin dostał się na studia. Jak się przy tym chłopak denerwował… Ile razy mnie męczył… dobra, częściej Sama, ale mnie też, żeby z nim siedzieć i się uczyć. Dzieciak i bez tego by się dostał. A Garth znalazł sobie dziewczynę. Nie poznałem jej, a z jego opowieści ciężko jest cokolwiek wywnioskować. Jo też sobie kogoś znalazła, a Ellen zalewa krew. Wszyscy sobie kogoś znajdują………. Kocham cię.”

Tu poczta głosowa. Po sygnale proszę nagrać wiadomość  
„Przepraszam, że wtedy wcześniej nie wróciłem…”

Tu poczta głosowa. Po sygnale proszę nagrać wiadomość  
„Ślub był piękny. Było jak na twoim… twojej ceremonii, za dużo ludzi. Nie mogłem spokojnie niczego wygłosić, a musiałem coś powiedzieć o Sammym. Znowu miałem przygotowany tekst, ale za dużo ludzi… Przytłoczyło mnie. Razem z tobą odeszła moja odwaga przed tłumem. Nie umiem radzić sobie w publicznych sytuacjach… Sam zauważył, że jest ze mną źle, więc w pewnym momencie po prostu wstał, przytulił mnie i podziękował za wszystko. Mam wyrzuty sumienia, że powiedziałem tak niewiele. Wydusiłem ledwie kilka marnych zdań….”

Tu poczta głosowa. Po sygnale proszę nagrać wiadomość  
„Pierwsza noc w pustym mieszkaniu. Chociaż mam wrażenie jakby nie było puste, ale to jedynie moje urojenia. Nie zasnę, na pewno. Duszę w sobie coś już od dawna…Przypomniało mi się jak mi śpiewałeś. Znaczy głównie to ja tobie, ale czasami mi się odpłacałeś. Ale przypomniała mi się ta jedna piosenka… Ostatnia, którą zaśpiewałeś przed swoją…. swoim odejściem. „Jeśli mnie kochasz to pozwól temu umrzeć.” Już wtedy spodziewałeś się, że odbierzesz sobie życie, czy tak tylko wyszło? Czy byłem ślepy przez tak długi czas? Nie zauważyłem, że coś się z tobą dzieje? Dlaczego mi po prostu nie powiedziałeś tylko wysłałeś jeden mały, pieprzony sygnał w piosence, a potem nie dałeś po sobie niczego poznać? Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś wprost, że potrzebujesz pomocy, że coś się dzieje?! Tylko od razu się zabiłeś?! Ok, może myślałeś, że nie byłbym w stanie ci pomóc, ale przynajmniej miałbym świadomość, że pozwoliłem ci odejść wiedząc, że coś jest nie tak! Próbowałbym! A teraz nawet nie wiem, czy rzeczywiście bym nie podołał. Próbowałbym, Cas… Zrobiłbym wszystko żeby ci pomóc, doskonale o tym wiesz. A ty mnie zostawiłeś. Jaka była sytuacja, gdy widziałem cię ostatni raz..? Pokłóciliśmy się. O durną sytuację sprzed lat. Teraz ledwie pamiętam, co to było, ale wiem, że to było nieistotne. Nie chcę nawet pamiętać. I to to pchnęło cię do zabicia się? Wiesz, jak teraz cię pamiętam? Moim pierwszym wspomnieniem jest ta rozmowa. W drugim leżysz martwy. Dopiero potem zaczynają się inne. I to wszystko ot moja wina. Gdybym wtedy się z tobą nie pokłócił, nie poszedł do pracy, wróciłbym wcześniej… Nic takiego by nie miało miejsca. Nienawidzę cię za to, Castiel. Ale jednocześnie nie potrafię cię wyrzucić z pamięci. Klasyczna mieszanka miłości i nienawiści. Że nie dałeś mi żadnego sygnału. "

 

Sam otworzył drzwi do mieszkania Deana. Chciał sprawdzić co u niego, ale ten nie odbierał telefonu, co go zaniepokoiło. Ostatnio widział go na weselu, a rozmawiali jeszcze tydzień po nim. Minął kolejny odkąd nie miał od niego znaków życia.  
-Dean? – zawołał, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział.  
Wszedł w głąb mieszania, do salonu. I wtedy go zobaczył. Dean leżał twarzą na stoliku, wokół waalły się butelki wódki i piwa, w większości puste. Winchester trzymał jedną rękę na telefonie. Na pierwszy rzut oka się upił i śpi jak zabity, jednak Samowi stanęło serce, gdy dostrzegł pusty listek po leku nasennym. Dotknął szyi Deana i czekał na puls dobrą minutę. Miał nadzieję na chociaż jedno słabe uderzenie. Ale go nie wyczuł.  
Gdy pierwsza fala żalu i wściekłości minęła, coś go tknęło, by sprawdzić telefon brata.  
Ostatnie pięć wychodzących połączeń było do Casa.  
I jedno przychodzące.  
Również od Casa.


End file.
